


Sometimes, You Just Gotta Give Some Space

by whalepurfume



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, c'mon we all have our first period stories, hes smart and cares for his sister, yes kidou educated himself about the female reproductive organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 3:Siblings/ Unexpected FriendshipsKidou has no idea why Haruna has been avoiding him. He seeks help and advice from Aki.
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto & Otonashi Haruna
Kudos: 20





	Sometimes, You Just Gotta Give Some Space

The bottle of buckwheat tea fell from the vending machine causing a loud bang to rang. "You wanted to talk, Kidou?" Aki asked, crossing her legs. Kidou took a big gulp from his drink, taking the time to muster the right words.

"Well," He started, wiping his mouth and putting his hand in his pocket. Aki observed him, waiting for him to continue. "Is there something up with Haruna that I don't know?" Haruna's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She gently shook her head. "No? No, I don't think so. She seemed fine. Did you ask her yourself?"

Kidou took a seat next to Aki, motioning her if she wanted anything from the vending machine to which she politely declined. "I did, but she would avoid my gaze and send me two-word text messages. I thought she would open up to me later, but it's been like a week now." Aki pursed her lips and hummed. The goggle-wearing midfielder took another sip of his drink. "Now that you've mentioned it, I have noticed her change in behavior." 

Kidou quickly swallowed and exclaimed, "I know! I knew I wasn't the only one." Aki observed the kids from another class playing volleyball. "Usually, she talks a lot as she observes your guys' plays, but lately, she's been very silent while typing away on her keyboard." She added, keeping her focus on the ball. The ball flew in the air allowing a spike. Unfortunately, it slammed into someone's face. The players gathered around the person who got hit but dismissed it by waving off, assuring that he was okay.

"I wanted to talk with you because I wanted to ask if this is like a girls' thing that I didn't know about." Kidou threw the bottle in the trashcan beside him and wiped his hands on his pants. Aki giggled. "Girls' thing? You can call it that." She put her hands behind her head. "Maybe she's upset over something, and she doesn't wanna talk about it yet. Or maybe she's just not feeling comfortable---"

"Do you think she's seeing someone?" A couple lounging under the shade of a tree caught Kidou's attention, which gave him a lightbulb moment. Aki looked where he was focused on and hummed. "I can't say, either. Knowing her, who's talkative, she seems the type to, not be low-key about her love life."

"Could she be hiding her relationship from me? Am I overprotective? Do you think I'm too overprotective, Aki?" He rambled, leaning and covering his mouth with clasped hands. Aki stuttered, "At times, yes, but I don't believe that Haruna is shutting you out because of it. I think you should give her space for a while. As much as it's bothering you, you should wait it out for a bit." Aki put her hand on Kidou's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. 

He sighed and loosened up, giving Aki's hand a little pat. "Thanks, Hino-san." Aki hummed and gently shook her head. "No problem at all! If something ever happens, I'll let you know." 

●●●

As a member of a sports club, you couldn't wait for meetings after classes. For once, Kidou dreaded it. He couldn't dare enjoy kicking the ball and trying out new tactics while his sister wasn't in good shape. He started to think about all the things he might've done wrong. Was it because he didn't send good morning texts? Was Haruna waiting for him to visit her classroom? He should have invited her for lunch, shouldn't he? 

Tying the knot on his cape, Endou slapped him on the back, breaking him from his thoughts. "C'mon, Kidou! Everybody forgets to put the negative sign." Endou teased, believing he was upset over a math quiz. Kidou only gave him a little smile to which Endou responded with a thumbs-up as he ran out the door. 

The practice started with the team jogging around the racetrack with Endou yelling out random chants. " _Ike!_ Raimon!" Kidou kept a little space from the group and continued to ponder. On the corner of his eye, he saw familiar blue-head in a matching blue tracksuit by a tree with her back facing the field. Kidou slowed down in his tracks, tilting his head. 

Approaching the person, he heard sobs as they tried to wipe their tears away. "Haruna?" Kidou softly called. Startled, Haruna quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. "Onnie-san! Y-yes?" She answered, trying not to sob, still not facing Kidou. "Is something the matter, Haruna?" Kidou gently places his hand on her shoulder, to which she quickly moved away, finally turning around to face her concerned brother. Kidou's heart broke to see her eyes puffy and cheeks flushed. Why wasn't she opening up to him? 

Kidou decided to break the ice, "Haruna, I know something is going on that you aren't telling me. Please, let me know if ever, alright? Don't go through things alone. I'm here." He wanted to hug her, but Aki's advice to give her space repeated in his head. Haruna nodded, fighting back her tears. "T-thank you, onnie-san." 

●●●

It's been an hour into practice, and Kidou's been glancing at Haruna now and then. She's sitting on the bench, holding the laptop against her chest and smiling as she observes the forwards practicing their shoots.

"Go, Someoka!" She cheered on, throwing a fist in the air. Kidou let out a breath he was holding and returned his focus on Kageno and Handa, who were in an intense battle over stealing the ball. 

A whistle blew and echoed into the air. "Everyone! Come get your sports drink!" Aki yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. Handa stole the ball from the distracted Kageno and ran towards the bench, Kageno chasing after. 

Haruna set her laptop beside her and helped Natsumi and Aki give out the drinks and towels. Kabeyama handed Kidou a bottle and took a sip from it. Looking around while drinking, Haruna's back was facing him, and she was holding a stack of towels. "Everyone! Please get your towels here! Place them on the bench when finished." Kidou wiped his mouth and smiled, knowing that his little sister seemed to be doing fine. 

He had to do a double-take. Did she sit on something? Kidou glanced at the benches to see that there were free from any sort of mess. Then, it hit him. 

Walking over to Haruna, he untied his cape, set the bottle by the bench, and tied the cape around the journalist's neck. Haruna jumped a little from the sudden contact. "Onnie-san?" She squealed. 

Kidou leaned closer and asked her in a soft tone. "Are you on your period?" He asked. Haruna quickly turned to face him and held her hand stared back at him with wide eyes, her face turning tomato red. "I didn't know my period started today!" She cried, covering her face with the towels. 

Her brother laughed, feeling all the tension melt away. Everything made sense now. The mood swings, the distancing, the crying-out-of-nowhere-but-I-swear-I'm-fines---it was that time of the month. "What do I do, onnie-chan?" She spoke in a hushed voice.

And Kidou being the overprotective brother that he is, of course, he knows what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't ever stop loving kidou and haruna AND kidou&haruna. YA FEEL? i hope you liked this as much as i do!! <3


End file.
